The Return
by pandapony1234
Summary: Your Classic horror book with school kids in the mix of the plot twisting story that will blow your socks off!
1. Chapter 1

The Return 2

**Dedication:**

To the wonderful Mr Noura. I'm the author of this plot twisting novel. I hope you will always cherish this story and will never forget these amazing students from 8O.

Imogen Younger

Former student of 8O.

An unidentified voice over the speaker requesting 8O to go to the school oval. Mr Noura asks the class to follow the instructions. The class assembles at the instructed area when suddenly dark clouds cover the sun resulting in the world turning black and the lights starting to flicker in 8O's classroom.

Maddi glances back at the classroom and observes the silhouette outline of a girl standing idle in 8O's class with bright red angel eyes directing her gaze towards the class. Maddi advises her classmates to look back at the unidentified figure standing in the vacant classroom.

As the students stare into girl's red angel eyes Dion realises that someone has stolen his snacks. Dion asks to go and search for them but Mr Noura was too worried he denied him to go alone and instead instructed that the whole class to go together.

Once the students venture to the hall Dion runs to find his snacks at the end of the hall. The lights start flickering again and a muscular man with green pipes coming from the man's back with 2 bulging red eyes strolls out of the shadows. The muscular man grabs Dion and suddenly the lights go black. The devil eyes appear and we hear Logan give a high pitched scream.

"Hahahaha!" I've got you guys said Riely. "It's only a robot I used to scare the living daylights out of you. Riely used the remote to release Dion from the grasps of the robot. "But Riely, there is still a devil eyed girl on the loose," yelled Maddi. "She right there, Looking straight at us!" yelled Kelly in horror. As the girl comes closer, Jordy whispers "I need to go to the toilet but because the hall was so big it echoed that everyone heard. "Not right the time Jordy," said Emily.


	2. Chapter 2

Suddenly we see shadows all around us staring with red eyes and we all looked on in fear, except for Jack because isn't afraid of nothing. Then there was a crack of thunder and we all stood quietly and still.

As the sky flashes there's a shadow that's familiar, the archangel. Another crack of thunder hammers the ground and Lachlan gives a high pitched scream directing the devil girl's attention towards him and Abdul. The devil eyed child disappears then reappears behind the boys. When in she reach her shadowy hands clutch Abdul and Lachlan by the shoulders and dragged them into the darkness with their screams fading away. Everyone starts moving around uncomfortably within the cold, dark and quiet hall wondering where the archangel's silhouette dragged the boys.

The angel eyed girl left a note on the floor where Lachlan and Abdul were standing. We all stared at the note which said "If you want your classmates back you'll have to find the clues I've left around the school." Gabriel said "Who cares about them? Let's just go home or we could go get a Slurpee at 7/11." All of a sudden the doors start to opening and closing rapidly. 7O quickly runs out of the hall and assembles together outside. Mr Noura puts as into groups of 4 and reminds as to stick together. Zoe, Emily, Tayla and Ryu first begin looking near the library and discover Abdul's shoe on top of a bookcase.

There was writing on the sole of the shoe that stated to go to the front office. Mr Noura sends out Maddi, Heloise, Baeden and Jelena go to the office. They went where they discovered Lachlan's Jacket. Inside embodied it read "Check the oval." Stefan, Jack, Riely and Imogen went to the oval and found a football and start playing with it for a couple of minutes. Then they searched the whole oval and found Abdul's Adidas bag. "Let's look inside the bag," said Riely. There in front of them laid another note. Imogen reaches into the bag to retrieve the note but lets out a traumatising squeal. The class sprints towards the sound with their items of the lost boys. Kelly tries to help pull her away, however he wasn't strong enough and was sucked into the bag and vanished. A light paper note flutters down and lands at Libby's feet.

It read, "Now I have more of your friend's better hurry up before more them disappear." We stand there in silence unsure of what to do. "Well what now?" asks Libby. A note lands lightly on top of Chaze's head. "Times running out!" We stuck together like glue while Mr Noura sent out Logan, Ryu, Libby and Maddi to go the classroom and get his computer. They return with the laptop, Mr Noura opens his email and discovers an email from anonymous.


	3. Chapter 3

He cautiously opens the email and views an image of Abdul, Lachlan, Imogen and Kelly in a dark filthy room.

"What was that?" Libby points to the screen of the supercomputer.

Mr Noura slowly says "I can make out broomstick."

"It must be the Janitor's room!" Jarrod shouts.

Mr Noura orders the class to speed walking to the Janitors closet in the all, but Libby says "No one has a key to open it though."

Meanwhile back in the angel eyed girl's hideout are the 4 kidnapped students she teleports Abdul, Lachlan and Kelly back to the Janitors closet.

A dark but yet elegant and mystical figure awoke Imogen and said "You know Imogen Kelly is very fond of you did you know that"

Imogen replied "What the heck where am I? And who are you?"

"Why you should know me by now well looks like I'll have to reveal myself I'm Libby."

Imogen's next question was "Why do you want from me?"

"Well it quite simple actually you see Imogen at the end of this I'll reunite with my crush and all you simply have to do is admit your love for him to his face"

"I don't like him that way!" Imogen responded

"Don't lie to me Imogen I can tell when people lie it's one of my powers." Then a puff of dark black aurar surrounds Imogen and she disappears into the shadows.


End file.
